


Neglected

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: All Jason wanted was for his dad to notice him. Even just once.





	Neglected

Jason Grace was 10 when he was finally claimed. It was made a big deal of by the camp, their first kid of the big three in 70 years. For the first time in his life, Jason felt like maybe his dad cared.

Jason Grace was 11 when he met his first Olympian god. Mercury visited him, special, after he completed his first quest. “Hey, brother,” the god had begun, “I just came to tell you that you’re doing really great and…” A look of conflict had crossed his face for a moment, “Your dad is really proud of you and wishes he had time to meet you,” he finished, not quite meeting Jason’s gaze. Jason didn’t notice the god’s hesitation, all he cared about was the idea that his dad was proud of him. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Jason Grace was 12 when Apollo showed up and told him the same thing. Jason had given him a message to take to his dad, telling him that he’d really like to meet him. Apollo had said he’d deliver it, but had had a sad, sad look in his eyes as he said so. This time Jason noticed and wondered what the look meant. It would only be later that he’d recognize it as pity.

Jason Grace was 14 when he finally got to see his dad. After vanquishing Krios he and Reyna had been invited to Mount Olympus to be rewarded. To his disappointment, Jupiter hadn’t chosen to attend, but Juno had regarded him warmest of the gods present. He found this a bit odd, but was grateful nonetheless. She had praised the two praetors at length, bestowing them with gift, such as a coin she gave to Jason, that turned into either a sword or a lance upon flipping it. She had then ushered them out quickly, but Jason had caught a spit second glimpse of Jupiter entering the throne room as the elevator doors shut. Jupiter hadn’t even noticed him. Jason hadn’t really expected him to.

Jason Grace was 15 when he actually met his dad for the first time. His dad had said he was proud of him, but all Jason had had to say were criticisms of the king of the gods. Zeus hadn’t liked that, and for one terrible moment, Jason had actually thought his father was about to smite him.

Jason Grace was 16 when he prayed to his dad for the last time. The sea swirled around him and Caligula as they dueled, the sinking ship making it hard for him to keep his balance, and he prayed to Jupiter for help.

He died knowing his dad didn't care enough to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, have some more PJO angst. It's on the house.  
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
